


take a chance on me

by wshxn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wshxn/pseuds/wshxn
Summary: there is only one possible way this evening could ever end, sehun decides on the edge of his seat while his hands tremble in nervousness because he hasn’t been in a date in a long while, and it’s to score himself another date with the man before him who has the most impressive pair of eyes sehun has ever seen.





	take a chance on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpesoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/gifts).



> happy birthday to the original squishy, do kyungsoo. ♡

there is only one possible way this evening could ever end, sehun decides on the edge of his seat while his hands tremble in nervousness because he hasn’t been in a date in a long while, and it’s to score himself another date with the man before him who has the most impressive pair of eyes sehun has ever seen.

kyungsoo is quietly beautiful, headstrong but kind, unrelenting but gentle, and his owlish glances leave sehun afloat as he smiles through his mental breakdown, only half-conscious that a piece of meat could be stuck between his teeth.

sehun doesn’t really know whether or not he wanted to stab chanyeol with a blunt knife for setting him up with one of his closest friends outside their humble circle of three with jongin, not to mention with the very same person sehun has been admiring from afar since sophomore year in university.

sehun could vividly remember that particular day when he had choked on his bibimbap and kyungsoo had rushed to his aid, offering him water, a worried gaze, and a caring pat on his back. sehun hadn’t bothered with a _who the fuck are you_ or a _what exactly are you doing_ because kyungsoo had looked genuinely concerned, and sehun was captivated not only by those eyes but by those lips, as well.

chanyeol had eyed him curiously then, amused by his speechlessness and his flushed cheeks because the cat has got the great oh sehun’s tongue. four years later and sehun is still very much in the same situation, stunned and bashful and unsure of what to do with his hands and the stuttering.

as if on cue, said friend with huge dumb ears sends him a message saying _it’s long overdue, sehunnie,_ and sehun wishes his hyung falls on his face (or on jongin’s crotch because _that_ is long overdue, not that chanyeol would ever admit it).

‘―don’t you think?’

sehun only manages to hear the tail end of a sentence, just in time to watch kyungsoo’s face fall in the slightest. ‘is… everything okay?’

‘i―’ sehun sits up, lips curling into a timid smile because, really, he thinks he’s right where he’s supposed to be. ‘yeah, it is.’

kyungsoo bites his lip almost sadly, and sehun’s breath hitches in his throat. ‘am i boring you?’

‘no, not at all!’ sehun cries, shaking his head wildly in panic. ‘just a little distracted, is all.’

he throws him a timid smile, as if apologizing, and kyungsoo visibly brightens. ‘what could you possibly be thinking about that you aren’t telling me?’

and it is in this exact moment that sehun chooses to be brave. ‘you.’

‘d-don’t say things like that,’ kyungsoo sputters, eyes growing much larger than they actually are as he pokes around his bowl with his chopsticks. ‘th-this ramen is great, isn’t it, i should―we should bring our friends along, uhmm, some time!’

cute, sehun thinks, and his smirk widens.

by the time they’ve emptied their bowls a couple of hours into the evening, sehun could hardly count the number of times he’s made kyungsoo laugh, and this accomplishment alone makes him the happiest he’s been since vivi.

a cold gust of wind slices through sehun’s skin the moment they step out of the restaurant, tucking his hands in his pockets, and already he misses the warmth of the establishment. but kyungsoo seems unfazed, smiling gently at the soft trickles of snow, and sehun really just wants to kiss him. he clears his throat. ‘ready to go?’

kyungsoo nods, tempted to hook an arm around sehun’s elbow, but thinks better of it.

they walk in comfortable silence, not really knowing where to go, perhaps not wanting to part just yet. their conversations are short, almost shy, as if they hadn’t spent hours conversing about the most random things earlier, but kyungsoo feels a lot more complacent, _safe_ , like the initial uneasiness melted away with the snow on his parka.

kyungsoo lets himself think back to four years ago when sehun, still baby-faced and growing into his jeans, would tear his gaze away faster than kyungsoo could ever keep it during a conversation. sometimes their words would hardly go past a yes or a no, an _it was okay_ or _i’m doing alright_ despite having common friends and breaks in between classes.

the memory seems not too long ago, now that kyungsoo watches sehun carry himself as he walks, strutting the pathway with such confidence and ease that the sehun four years ago never had, and yet somewhere in between the compliments and the stolen glances, kyungsoo finds the kind-hearted and warm sehun he cherished― _still_ cherishes.

‘it’s cold,’ sehun murmurs into the scarf around his neck. ‘i’m seconds away from freezing to death.’

kyungsoo laughs at this, checking his phone for the weather update and showing sehun that _it isn’t_ that _cold, silly! we’ve had worse!_

‘it _is_!’ sehun gasps exaggeratedly, holding out his hand like a child waiting for his candy. ‘hyung, i swear, it’s _freezing_. see for yourself!’

almost mechanically, kyungsoo takes sehun’s hand in his, and the smile that bloomed on sehun’s face is anything but innocent. ‘gotcha.’

kyungsoo wants to tell him how ridiculous and stupid he looks, but he finds himself not protesting to sehun’s jabs and teasing, if not for the warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach even as sehun fits his fingers in between kyungsoo’s own. only when sehun tugs him towards a familiar route wakes him from his daze, and there is a skip in kyungsoo’s heartbeat as they walk towards his home hand-in-hand.

there is a smile, bright and beautiful and blinding playing at the curves of sehun’s lips, and kyungsoo decides that he likes this sehun better.

 

 

 

 

 

(at the door of his apartment building, kyungsoo will give sehun a gentle kiss goodnight on his tiptoes and tell him he had a great time, and sehun will ask to see him again with his lip caught in between his teeth. kyungsoo will smile then, all mysterious and full of promises while he fixes sehun’s scarf― _don’t catch a cold_.

and kyungsoo will say yes.) 


End file.
